Back Home Gems (Escapades)
The Two Meet (Escapades) Divine Fire: No… Divine Fire still couldn’t move. Divine Fire: NO! Ane’la: What the? Ane’la got up and was still badly injured. Aquamarine: Look! Aquamarine pointed at the sky and saw a searchlight that was coming through the clouds. Padmara: That couldn’t be… That would explain why Divine can’t move! Divine Fire: This isn’t fair! Let me go, Strontium! Ane’la gasped and looked at the searchlight. A homeworld ship emerged from the clouds. The searchlight spotted the gems and the ship landed right in front of them. The ship door opened. Out walked Cubic Zirconia. Cubic: Everyone on the ship now! Cubic found himself looking at Ane'la dead in his eyes. They said nothing to each other. Divine Fire: No NO! This isn’t FAIR!! I WAS SO CLOSE! Cubic:: I don’t want to hear it, Fire. Get on the ship! We’re going back to Homeworld! Cubic Zirconia was using his telekinesis on Divine Fire. He stopped using it and he fell to the ground. Divine tried to attack Ane’la again but was stopped by Cubic Zirconia. Cubic: I said back to the ship! Cubic used his Telekinesis and threw Divine Fire at the ship. Ane’la looked at the front window of the ship and saw Strontium Titanate and Oracle Clear Andara looking at him with an aggravated and furious look. Divine Fire: This isn’t the end! I will get my revenge on all those years you’ve won! I will make you my slave! Cubic through Divine into the ship. Cubic: Lumi, get the others on the ship! Pyrochlore, Hypersthene, Tashmarine, Padmaradschan and Aquamarine all got on the ship. Luminescent Green Andara was standing face to face in front of Ane’la Andara. Ane’la looked disappointed in Lumi Green. Lumi Green knew exactly was wrong. He turned his head down and closed his eyes and walked back towards the ship. The ship began to float into the air. Ane’la stood there and watched it take off. It then took a course back to Homeworld. On the ship Divine Fire, Cubic Zirconia, Strontium Titanate, and Oracle Clear are all in the operation area of the ship. The others were below the ship in the passenger area. Divine Fire: What is wrong with you!? I was so close to getting my revenge! Cubic: You don’t need revenge. Get over it! Strontium: Cubic, he’s had anger built up with Ane’la for thousands of years and you're expecting him to just drop it. Oracle Clear: I should have gotten off of the ship and took care of him! He knows I could Handle him! Cubic: I wouldn’t allow that to happen. And it’s not going to! Divine: This isn’t fair! Strontium: Don’t worry, Divine. You’ll get what you want in due time. Cubic: What’s that supposed to mean? Strontium: We’re going to come back. Cubic: No you are not! Oracle Clear: Excuse me sir for questioning your decisions, but if he is there, wouldn’t that mean that there are other gems located on Earth as well? Divine Fire: And there are! Strontium: Does the fact that there are rebels out there still on that useless piece of dirt not bother you!? Cubic: Not at all. They’re not hurting us. I will say this one more final time. You will not be doing anything involving the Earth ever again. Divine Fire: Screw this, I’m going to the passenger room! Divine stormed off to the passenger area of the ship. He walked down and saw that Lumi Green and Aquamarine were absent from the area. Divine Fire: Where are they? Pyrochlore: Who? Divine Fire: Green and Aqua. Padmara: They’re in a storage room talking. It’s pretty obvious what they’re talking about. Divine Fire: *aggressive sigh* Divine Fire headed to the storage room area. Hypersthene: Padmara. Padmara: What? Hypersthene: Why is it that you know Aquamarine and he doesn't know you. Padmara: I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine. I think it’s an act so he can try and trick me but I’m not falling for it. Hypersthene: Did you two used to be friends? Padmara: Yeah. For a period of time, we were. Then things happened. Tashmarine: Like what? Padmara: Don’t worry about it, that’s what. Pyrochlore: Darn! I really wanted to know. Padmara: Don’t worry, I have plans to jog his memory. He’ll be willing to explain everything. Divine Fire was walking around the storage rooms and he heard speaking coming from a room. The door was cracked and he could see Lumi Green and Aquamarine sitting next to each other facing in front of a window. Lumi Green appeared to be crying and Aquamarine was trying to comfort him. Lumi Green: It’s just not right... I didn't even get to say anything to him... Aquamarine: I know. Just let it all out. Lumi Green: He looked so disappointed in me. And I know why… Aquamarine: Why? Lumi Green: Because I’m still affiliated with Homeworld… He knows that… That I don’t want to be… But I have to… Aquamarine: I know what you mean… Sometimes, I don’t want to be under the affiliation of Homeworld… Maybe we could become rebels! Lumi Green: NO! That’s a terrible idea! Aquamarine: I mean it is the best option. And if it makes you cry and feel like this then it needs to happen. Lumi Green: Do you know what they would do if they would find out if we were rebels?! Aquamarine: No… What? Lumi Green: They send you to a Rebel Asylum where they torture you and force you to love Homeworld! Then when they feel like letting you go, they make you a guard for a Diamond. For the rest of your life! Aquamarine: Oh… Lumi Green: And what’s the point of me even escaping and becoming a rebel? Divine already knows of my hatred for Homeworld! He’s already threatened to send me to my gem for the rest of eternity. Aquamarine: Yikes! Lumi Green: Yeah… Aquamarine: I’m really sorry for everything that’s been happening lately… I really wish I could have avoided all this. Lumi Green: It’s not your fault… It’s the way of Homeworld. I mean look at you! Your an experiment! That’s not right! You shouldn’t just throw gems together like that! Divine Fire had heard enough. He went back to the others. Divine Fire: You! Green dog! Tashmarine’s ears perked up. Tashmarine: Yes? Divine Fire: Come with me! Tashmarine followed him back up to operation area. Divine Fire: Everyone, I have an announcement! Strontium: What is it? Divine Fire: One of our gems downstairs has a rebel heart. And Tashmarine is going to help us with that, now aren’t you? Divine Fire gave Tash an evil sadistic smile. Tashmarine: … Tashmarine started to get worried. ~One Conversation Later~ Tashmarine: I’ll do it… Cubic Zirconia stood up abruptly. The others seem shocked. Divine Fire: Really?! I wasn’t expecting you to actually go through with it. Tashmarine: .... Cubic: Tashmarine! Are you sure you want to go through with this?! Tashmarine shook his head once. He seemed worried but his mind was made up. Tashmarine: It’s the right thing to do… He shouldn’t have thoughts like that… I hope he’ll understand… Cubic: How can you do that to someone you love? Tashmarine perked his head up and looked at Cubic with a shocked expression. The others noticed his expression. Oracle Clear: What’s wrong? Strontium: Change your mind? Tashmarine: N-n-no… Strontium: Fine. Go ahead and contact Rainbow Calsilica… Divine Fire: Oh! She’ll be happy to see you! ~End~ The Two Meet (CRV2) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Tol Canon